


Am I A Bad Person?

by LAWritings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deal With It, I can't help myself, I watched Steven Universe, I'm in the process of slowly writing PGTS sequal, Other, Somewhat Vidow, had to write Legend & Four bonding, haha!, headcanon Shadow has no concept of personal space whatsoever, inspired by Love Like You from Steven Universe, will have Legend & Vio bonding in Heart Of A Dragon, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: “Am I a bad person?” Legend whispered, finally looking up from the campfire. The embers caught his ice blue eyes in away Red could appreciate, Vio recognising that self guilt from anywhere.All four voices in Four’s head began to anchor in the answer, a solid, unchallenged “No.”~~~ORLegend and Four have first watch and Four vocalizes something he should have told the last person who asked that question.
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Am I A Bad Person?

**Author's Note:**

> HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERyBODY!! REIGN IS BACK!  
> how have you lovelys been? ;3  
> I got this idea while walking my dog around my house and suddenly I just thought 'hey, that's not too much of a bad idea'. The headcanon for Shadow not understanding there's such thing as 'personal space' comes from the Four Sword Manga with him literally not keeping his hands off Vio, AideStar's fic 'Ties That Bind', and just these really adorable drawings of Vidow by Kaenith on tumblr-  
> I'm in the process of writing Heart Of A Dragon (the sequel to Pop Goes The Shadow). If you stay for the end of the fic, I might give a little sneak peak in the end notes~  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic! Its short, but I think y'all like it. I hope y'all like it-

Four was a pretty good judge of people. Warriors would say since he’s at ground level he out to notice things a lot more than others. And said Warriors would get his whole ass lifted and tossed by what appeared to be a freakishly swoll, ten-year-old child. He judged by how War now tended to stay away from him that the pretty boy had learned his lesson. 

_Should have thrown him in a river,_ Blue growled hotly.

_Blue,_ Red warned softly, _that's not nice._

_Should have thrown him off a cliff, nice my ass, I could strangle him in his sleep and blame it on a monster._

_They would notice the childlike fingerprints around his neck,_ Vio responded rather coolly, clearly poking an already swarming wasp hive.

On days like that, Four judged he would have headaches all year.

He judged on some days his secret would never be found and he could return home to the forge without a single question. On others he knew it was only a certain amount of time before the dominos would fall.

_I never understood that game,_ Red hummed.

_It's satisfying to watch,_ Green offered.

_Fun to make patterns out of,_ Vio concluded.

_Waste of time,_ Blue hissed. 

He, like stated earlier (was it earlier? Or later? Now-er? Er-), was a good judge of people. Time was experienced, a leader at heart. Twilight was a good listener. Warriors was an asshole, but brave nonetheless. Sky was soft and lovable, yet something told Four to refrain from making him mad. Wild was stupid, smart, but oh so stupid. Hyrule was a healer who knew little to nothing of human anatomy. Wind was just like him, a kid forced to do a hero’s job. 

But Legend was probably the hardest to judge. He was learned, experienced, gallant and brave like all the others. But the others were somewhat approachable, even Time with his gentle smile. Legend had been on six adventures, he was the Hero of Legend. He was cold and callous, pushing away others before they could learn of his soft middle like Blue-

_Hey,_ Blue whined faintly, Red blowing him an imaginary kiss. 

_Guys, focus,_ Green muttered.

Four hadn’t made any final notes on Legend before that night. Everything he thought he knew about him could change within an instant. He was such an open book, but Vio couldn’t read him, not with all the pages torn out.

Fear, anger, misery, sadness, guilt, resentment, untrusting-

“Four and Legend will have first watch,” Time decided. “Wild and Twilight on second.”

“Oh joy,” Warriors muttered darkly. “Welp, with those two on a watch together I know I’ll be dead by morning. But alas! Forget me not! I-”

“Shut the hell up and go to sleep already,” Legend snapped, Warriors cutting his eyes at him rudely. The Hero of Warriors muttered ‘Rat Bastard’ that Legend only flicked an ear at.

  
  


Night fell and soon Four and Legend were the only two up, Legend poking at the fire. Four stayed away from him for the most part, ears open for any trouble. He wasn’t expecting the sign he received.

“Four,” Legend called quietly, still poking at the dying flames. “I want to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me.”

_Golden goddesses, this is it-_

_Shut up, he’s not that smart-_

_He’s pretty smart-_

_Guys-_

“O-Okay?”

“Am I a bad person?” Legend asked, looking up from the fire. The embers caught his ice blue eyes in a way only Red could appreciate, Vio recognizing that self guilt from anywhere.

The memory came quick and only lasted five minutes, but it was a lifetime in that small amount of time. It came from Vio’s memories in the Tower of Fire. That tower had been hot as hell on the highest temperature, Vio thought he would never survive. Yet the one cold thing there had no concept of personal space and was now long gone from Vio’s life.

“Am I a bad person?” Shadow asked one day, looking up from where his head had laid on Vio’s chest. They were in Vio’s room of the tower, Shadow laying on top of his body. Vio found the weight comforting and welcomed the cold without second thought.

_Why didn’t he question him, why didn’t he ask why? Why did he give that stupid answer? He could have stopped it all from happening, right then and there, he was so stupid, what was wrong with him-_

“There’s a bad person on either side,” Just because he was the ‘smart one’ didn’t mean he was wise. “The hero on one side can be the villain on the other, and vise versa.”

“How could you ever love me?!” Shadow would later scream, weeks after that calm evening. His claws were out, hot tears in his ruby eyes. “I’m a bad person! I’m a MONSTER!”

The four voices in Four’s mind anchored on the answer, a solid, unchallenged, “No.”

“What?” Legend joked anxiously. “No teeter-tottering around the answer, no joint session with your inner demons?-”

_Ha._

“-J-just a solid no?”

“No, you’re not a bad person.”

“T-that’s it?”

“My friend asked me the same question a long time ago and I-I gave him the wrong answer.”

“But you have no idea the damage I’ve done-”

“That friend destroyed a good sized portion of Hyrule, burning down forests and villages alike. He kidnapped Princess Zelda and the six shrine maidens. He aided Ganon and awakened Vaati. And yet, after all of that, he sacrificed himself, ultimately killing both himself and Vaati. Therefore, no, you are not a bad person and neither is he.”

Legend hesitated before whispering a soft ‘thank you.’

“Don’t mention it. Actually though, please do not mention it, I can’t let them now I gave you a little bit about my mysterious past.”

“Your demons will find you and force you to repay.”

Four laughed. “Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak Peak into Heart Of A Dragon, coming soon:
> 
> "Vio!"
> 
> "No, stop following me-"
> 
> "Just stop and listen to me-"
> 
> "No!" Vio yelled, turning on his heels. Red gave him a surprised, hurtful look. "I'm going to find a damn portal and get him back!"  
> ~  
> "Wild," the Hero of Legend snapped. "Shut the ever loving fuck up."
> 
> "I'm just stating the obvious-"
> 
> "You aren't helping-"
> 
> "We could have a dragon," Vio whispered, forgetting he was outside of Four's brain space. "I know exactly where to find one, too."
> 
> Blue's tanned face paled. "Vi, you don't mean-"
> 
> "He's in the Tower of Flame, Shadow's own personal dragon. Castelos."
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
> did you enjoy the fic? the sneak peak? I will hopefully have it out and posted by April or May, depending on the circumstances. I'm also working on another fic, inspired by Glass Animals' album 'DreamLand'. The fic's name will be DreamLand and you can probably already guess who it'll be about.  
> BUT! I need you guys to do me a HUGE favor! Go check out Kaenith and AideStar's AO3 accounts and give them lots of kuddos! They deserve it, trust me. You can also find Kaenith on Tumblr and AideStar by the name Aiden-png on Tumblr as well! Please go check them out!  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I will have some more posted hopefully soon. Leave a comment about which part you liked and you can always come yell at me on Tumblr. The name's QueenSmolChild! The requests are still open.  
> Hope y'all have an amazing day/week/month/year/years! Love you!!


End file.
